Moments
by savvydaun05
Summary: It's been a year since Eggsy (Taron Egerton) and his girlfriend Lucie (Jesy Nelson) have been together. Late one night, Eggsy can't help but think back on how their first few moments together got them to where they are today. (PREQUEL) (EggsyxOC)


**HI EVERYONE! Me again with (you guessed it!) another story!**

 ***My OC, Lucie Wilkes, is played by Jesy Nelson (obviously).**

 ****I do not own Kingsman, its characters, Tove Lo, or her song "Moments".**

 *****I apologize in advance (for those of you who have read my other Kingsman stories) if some events are slightly off and/or OOC.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Lucie's sleeping figure was the only thing Eggsy could concentrate on at one a.m. in the morning. She had gone to sleep a couple of hours ago, resting her head against his chest, holding him tightly by the waist. Eggsy didn't mind. Besides, he liked looking at Lucie as she slept. The sound of her gentle heartbeat and the up-and-down motion of her breathing would have him dozing off in no time. Until then, he just kept his eyes on her and began to think back to when they first met. Almost a year ago...

* * *

 _I grew up with a lot of green._

 _Nice things round me._

 _I was safe, I was fine._

* * *

Her name was Lucie Wilkes.

She was twenty-four years old.

Her father and her uncle had been a part of Kingsman for years until they got lost on a mission somewhere in Italy.

She didn't come from wealth, but her father's work in Kingsman allowed her and her mother to live comfortably.

She was known for being very sociable and outgoing.

She made straight A's in all of her classes.

She had six years of karate under her belt.

She had done two years of gymnastics.

Even if she didn't have her family connections, she was more than qualified to be a part of Kingsman.

She was the new agent: Guinevere.

This was all according to Merlin.

And it was all Eggsy knew of her at the time.

* * *

 _I grew up with a lot of dreams._

 _Plans who to be._

 _None of them none were mine._

* * *

Lucie never really thought about becoming a spy. No, what she really wanted to be was a gym trainer, either to the stars or to the public. Either way, she would be able to make the most of all of her energy and talent _and_ help people feel better about themselves.

It was all so simple back then. Go to university. Get certified. Get a job. For the longest time that was the plan. Her future was set.

Until she called the number.

Honestly, she couldn't remember what possessed her to call that number in the first place. The number on the back of the medal that _they_ had given her shortly after she learned that not only her uncle, but her very own father had gone missing in Italy. Maybe as she found it while going through all of the things that she would take once she left home, she realized that if she _didn't_ call it she would never have another chance to discover what it was actually for, what it would lead to.

Little did she know that the number would lead her straight to Kingsman. Needless to say that it changed a lot within Lucie.

It changed _everything_ for her.

And there was absolutely no turning back after that.

* * *

 _I love freaks, I don't care if you're a wild one._

 _I love freaks, I don't care if you're a wild one._

 _And me..._

* * *

"Have you met everyone else yet?" Roxy (Lancelot, to be exact) asked Lucie as the two began to finish off the unofficial tour of Kingsman headquarters.

"I don't think so," Luce responded. "I think there's one more person. Agent... Galahad, is it?"

"Ah!" Roxy broke out into a smile. "Yes. He's been dying to meet you."

"Really?"

"Definitely." Roxy gave her a knowing smile. "But just be warned, he can get a little... _flirtatious_ around women."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle," Lucie replied with confidence.

Roxy stopped for a moment to take a closer look at the new girl. She was now the only other female Kingsman agent besides Roxy. She cannot deny that she had her doubts about Lucie at first. However, she was genuinely surprised when Merlin first introduced them. Dedicated. Kind. Smart. Strong in mind and body. Lucie was the _perfect_ Kingsman agent. It didn't take long for the two to instantly become friends.

"Oh, you'll be fine," Roxy replied with another smile, already prepping herself for what was to come between Eggsy and Lucie. And she was positive that it was going to be good.

* * *

 _I..._

 _I'm not the prettiest you've ever seen._

 _But I have my moments, I have my moments._

* * *

The first time they met, Lucie had just returned from a rather messy first mission. She was completely covered with splotches of dry blood and scratches. Also, she was pretty sure an intense headache was to come after a few more minutes. All she wanted to do when she got back to headquarters was to have a quick, last-minute meeting with Merlin and then get back to her own quarters for a nice, long bubble bath.

However she was not expecting Merlin to have company. _G_ _ood-looking_ company (far better looking than she was at the moment).

She could only manage to open her mouth and let it hang for several seconds before Merlin spoke.

"Ah, Guinevere. You're back. I'm glad that you managed to get out in one piece."

"Yeah," she tried, but found herself unable to speak as she looked at the stranger sitting at the meeting room table. He was definitely gorgeous with his dirt-blonde hair, green-blue eyes, and a very defining jawline. She also noticed that he was looking at her with what she could only guess was interest and curiosity.

"I don't believe you two have been formally introduced," Merlin motioned between the two. "Agent Guinevere this is Agent Galahad."

The young man, Galahad, proceeded to make his way towards her, an outstretched hand and warm smile at the ready. "Pleasure to meet you Guinevere," he said, his voice so sincere and welcoming.

It took her a few moments to remember where she even was before she said, "Likewise." She was about to shake his hand before she happened to look down and see that it still had blood on it. She dodged his hand in the nick of time, sheepishly saying, "I'm sorry! I'm afraid I need to get cleaned up first before we get into all that."

"No worries," he replied, coolly. "I've seen worse. Hell, I've been through worse!"

She found herself chuckling a little at that, which made his smile grow. The two stared at each other for a while longer before Merlin spoke up from the other side of the room again.

"I can imagine that you'll need time to collect yourself. If it will make you feel better, we can go over everything in the morning."

"Oh!" Lucie gasped, tearing her gaze away and over to Merlin. "Uh... yes. Yes. If it's okay with you, that is."

"Of course. Galahad?"

"No problem," he agreed.

"Okay then. Shall we all say nine?" Merlin began typing the date into his schedule before the two nodded.

"Good. We are all dismissed."

With that Lucie rushed out of the room, nearly tripping over her own feet. She had just met Agent Galahad, who was not at all what she was expecting. And worst of all, she had to meet him while she was at her worst and at her most vulnerable! She had already made up her mind to avoid him as much as possible for as long as she could.

Unfortunately, Eggsy had other plans.

* * *

 _Not the flawless one, I've never been._

 _But I have my moments, I have my moments._

* * *

"Agent Guinevere? It's Galahad. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Eggsy had knocked on her door three times in the past minute. He was just about to do it again when he heard from the other side, "Just give me a minute!"

He prepped himself for when she opened the door. He didn't know why he was so nervous all of a sudden. In fact, he doesn't really know why he came to her room so late. Maybe it was so he could properly introduce himself to her again (which could _not_ wait until morning, he convinced himself). Maybe he just wanted to see her face again. Maybe...

Finally, she opened the door. He gazed at her for several seconds, trying to hide the shock that he was feeling but failing.

She looked _way_ different than she did two hours ago. She looked like she had just got done with a thorough bath because there was no trace of blood on her. She had switched out her dress and heels for sweatpants and a loose T-shirt. He had a perfect view of her dark skin and matching hair and eyes, which stared back at him, waiting. But he couldn't move. He couldn't speak. All he could do was stare at the beautiful agent in front of him.

"Agent Galahad," she addressed him, although it came out more like a question.

"Um..." he managed to croak out. _Come on you idiot! Just say something! Anything!_

"You look nice!"

 _Anything but THAT!_

"Thank you...?" she responded, confused.

"I mean, I mean," he stuttered, finding himself more scattered now that he had started speaking, "You only have your pajamas on and everything but... Not that I'm paying close attention to your body... Not that there's anything wrong with your body! It's just I don't want you to think that that was all that I was focusing on. I just meant that, overall, you look... nice. You always look nice! Well, not always. I mean, I'm sure always! It's just that I wouldn't really know because we, um, hardly know each other. B-But, I'm sure that you always look nice. Even with blood on you. But, I mean, there's not any blood on you _now,_ but even if there was it wouldn't change a thing about you. I mean, I don't really know a thing about you like I said, b-but I..."

All of sudden, the only other sound he heard besides his own rambling voice was... her laughter. Her genuinely warm laughter that made him stop dead in his tracks. He got the pleasure of listening to her laugh for a full minute before he found himself joining her, realizing the ridiculousness of the situation. Gathering what little was left of his confidence, he said, "Look, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about how we were introduced earlier. I just came by to see if you'd like to try the whole thing over again."

"Okay," she agreed. Eggsy swelled up a little with pride. _Yes!_

"Okay," he began, straightening up and extending his hand. "I'm Agent Galahad. But, you can call me Eggsy".

"Eggsy," she tried it out, and to him it sounded so right when she said it. He soon felt her hand in his. "I'm Lucie, the new Guinevere."

He looked at her face once more. Her bright eyes. Her perfectly rounded face. Her plump lips...

"Pleasure to meet you..." he said, gaining enough of his natural charm to flip her hand over and kiss it, "Lucie."

She smiled at his gesture, and he winked back at her in response. She giggled.

"So _this_ is your actual plan, huh?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Plan?" he asked.

"Roxy warned me that you were a bit of a flirt."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well, do you believe her?"

She stared at him long and hard with those bright eyes of hers. Eggsy soon found himself trapped within her spell, only to be released when she said, "Like you said, we hardly know each other. But... hopefully that will change."

"You can count on that," he said, a charming grin gracing his face.

"I have no doubt."

"Well... I know we both have to get up early for the meeting so... good night, I guess."

"Good night. And thank you again for the introduction," Lucie finished, slowly closing the door in front of her.

Eggsy closed his eyes and sighed, "No problem."

* * *

 _I can get a little drunk, I get into all the don'ts_

 _But on good days I am charming as f..._

* * *

"Lucie!" Eggsy sang as he pounded on Lucie's door. "Lucie!" Just as he was about to knock again Lucie swung the door open, making him topple inside. She gasped back in shock at the sight before her. Eggsy began walking straight to her bed, wobbling uncontrollably along the way and leaving a whiff of alcohol behind him.

He was drunk.

 _Great. Just great._ Lucie watched him from the doorway as he plopped onto her bed, rolling onto his back to face her. He wore a stupid smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hey Lucie," he said rather casually.

"Eggsy," Lucie began in a firm tone, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy see his girlfriend?"

 _Girlfriend?_ "Eggsy, I am not your girlfriend."

His face contorted into confusion. "Really? Why not?"

She genuinely thought about the concept for a moment before answering with a simple, "I don't know."

"Huh," he got out. "Well, I don't understand why. I mean, look at you. You're smart. You're hot. You're a bad-ass fighter! You're... You're... Everything! How come I haven't asked you out yet?"

Lucie didn't know how to respond to all that Eggsy was saying except, "I don't know."

"Huh," he said again, a little softer than before. Lucie couldn't help but notice that his eyelids were drooping slightly and his breathing was slowing down. Quickly, she was at his side, guiding him up the bed and onto the pillow. Within seconds he was sound asleep. She gazed at him for a minute. God, even when he was asleep he was gorgeous. Thinking it for the best, she decided to sleep in one of Kingsman's other rooms for the night. She would help him more in the morning.

Which could not have come slower.

All through the night, Lucie kept playing over what Eggsy said about her. A part of her felt flattered that he thought so much of her. But she had to remind herself that he was drunk and probably didn't mean all of what he said. Even if he did, it probably wasn't in _that_ way.

* * *

 _I can get a little drunk, I get into all the don'ts_

 _But on good days I am charming as f..._

* * *

"That's it for me," Lucie said, finishing off her third glass of champagne.

"Oh come on!" Eggsy whined, quickly grabbing her glass and refilling it. "Your first time on a team mission and you rocked it! You deserve to let loose a little!"

"Well..." Lucie hesitated. She loved drinking as much as the next person, but she definitely knew her limits. Still, she had been working really hard, going on various missions, kicking some serious ass, really proving herself a Kingsman agent.

"Why not?" she finally decided, taking her glass back and downing a big gulp of it.

"That's it!" Eggsy exclaimed, drinking along with her in the meeting room. He suddenly found himself close to choking and threw a wild coughing fit. Lucie laughed at him as he tried to regain his breath. He chuckled along with her, the room filling up nicely with their voices. It soon died down and the two felt content to just sit at the table and look at each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Eggsy asked after a while.

"Nothing really," Lucie said. "What are _you_ thinking about?"

Eggsy didn't even need to think twice. "You."

Lucie giggled at his response. She suddenly stopped when she saw that Eggsy's face was still and serious. Her eyes widened as that word and the whole atmosphere hit her in the face. _Me? He was thinking about... me? No. No, that's not right. This isn't real._ She couldn't stop her head from shaking as she quietly said, "I-I think we should be going to bed." _He can't mean that. He's just had too much to drink. Just like me._

She moved as fast as she could to the door. However it was not fast enough because she felt Eggsy's arm holding her in place and spinning her around to face him.

"Lucie," he began but was interrupted with, "Eggsy."

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"We've both had too much to drink. We're... _You're_ not thinking straight and..."

"No, I mean it," Eggsy insisted, trying his best to meet Lucie's eyes but she was cleverly dodging his gaze.

"No you don't. You're probably drunk just like you were a few nights ago."

"What?"

"You came to my room drunk one night and you called me all of these things and-"

"What all did I call you?"

"Uh... you said I was... smart... a good fighter... uh, I think you said hot, I don't know..."

"Well I shouldn't have said that," he said.

 _I knew it!_ Although a part of her was glad her suspicions were cleared up, the other part of her couldn't help but feel heartbroken. Suddenly, she felt her fallen face being picked up by Eggsy, making her look directly into his eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, giving Eggsy plenty of time to clear his head before going on.

"You're not just smart. You're witty and you're clever. You're not just a good fighter. You're also so strong and confident. And you're definitely not just hot. You're beautiful and gorgeous. _That's_ what I should've said."

Lucie gasped at his words. All of that was for her. For _her!_

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, somehow feeling smaller in his embrace.

"Trust me. It's not that champagne talking. This is me telling you how great you are... and why I like you... and why I want you to go out with me sometime."

Lucie could feel herself on the verge of tears but manage to soak them back in before responding. "I'd like that."

"Me too," Eggsy gave her a warm smile and an unexpected kiss on the cheek. A kiss that she could have sworn was a little too close to her mouth. Just as he was about to pull away, Lucie gathered up all of her energy and surged forward for a full-on mouth-to-mouth kiss. Eggsy didn't move at first, surprised by the sudden move, and Lucie had half a mind to pull back. However, it didn't take long for him to give in. He had to admit he had been picturing doing this for the longest of time. He didn't expect it to happen so suddenly, but he wouldn't have had it any other way...

* * *

"Eggsy?"

Eggsy was snapped out of his trance by the sound of Lucie's voice. He refocused his eyes on her looking at him, eyelids half closed.

"I'm right here, baby," he soothed her with a small hug. "Just go back to sleep." She resettled against him and closed her eyes again.

"I love you, Eggsy," she whispered before drifting off again.

"I love you too, Lucie," he replied, closing his own eyes. Just like he predicted, within minutes he was sound asleep with her.

 **And I am done for the day! Hope you enjoyed reading this and don't forget to review and check out the amazing cover pictures for my stories on my Tumblr account (evegirl169). Good night to you all!**


End file.
